Mio Kusakai x Female Reader One-shot
by Blackops3596
Summary: A one shot Mio Kusakai from keijo. This is my first female reader insert. MxFM {O-s}


For the past two years in the Keijo academy, you had fallen in love with someone. But this love was different, it was someone who had the same gender as you, as a female. It was never expected for this to happen to you, but it would be expected anyways since you were in an all girls school. The only requirement of being a Keijo player was to be female. No males were allowed, unless if they were Keijo engineers. The engineers that design the land and equipment for the Keijo players.

Now putting that aside, the girl that caught your heart was the one and only blonde, Mio Kusakai. The way she stole your heart were by her looks alone. Her long, beautiful, blonde hair, her blue and sparkly eyes and her body curves. Part of her traits that you liked too were her surprisingly big bust size. Not to mention her banned hypnosis ability, although you were impressed by her capacity of possesing the ability. Sometimes you would look and immediately turn away in embarrassment, hoping to not get caught staring at them.

Sadly the problem of your love of her was that you were on a completely different level than her. In other words, you were basically the first class of promotion. Mio on the other hand, is an elite. Very far from letting you become the same level as her. At first there wasn't hope of becoming an elite any time soon, especially when you wanted to get closer to Mio as much as possible. At times, Coach Ujibe would gather both the elites and below to run a mile around the academy as training. If lucky, you would find Mio jogging her way around the school and approach her by talking to her if she were alone.

 **Flashback...**

The first time you had to run a mile around the academy, you struggled. About a quarter of the mile, you were breathing heavily while running, drastically slowing down than the others would. Running was never your thing, you were considered lucky to be the top three of the Keijo exam. You expected yourself to be the last one to finish. However, that wasn't the case.

"Hey, you!" A familiar voice was heard.

You turn around, just to find that Mio was the one calling you.

"Mio." You said.

"Why are you slowing down? We're not even close to finishing the mile!" She said.

"B-but...I was never meant for running." You said.

"Come on don't give me that!" Mio said.

Mio draws her eyes down to your chest. She then grins.

"Are you really? Let me check." She said.

She moves rapidly and places her hand on the left side of your chest, pressing against your chest.

"Ah! What are you doing?" You blushed in embarrassment.

"Your heart rate is normal, there shouldn't be a problem if you ran a bit longer, or jog at least." Mio said.

"Huh?"

"Come on, we'll run together." She smiled as she gave you her hand.

"Yeah, together!" You said, being the happiest you've ever been.

You accepted her offer and ran off with her.

I think...I love her even more than before now. I hope you'll accept me Mio. You thought.

 **Flashback ends...**

You sigh at the end thought.

"At this rate, I don't think I'll be able to be with her any time soon." You said.

The bell rings when you soon came out of your thoughts. But before anybody could leave, the teacher called on a few people.

"Mio, (y/n)! You two have cleaning duty, please stay and make sure the room is nice and clean!" The teacher said.

"Ugh, fine." Mio groaned.

"O-okay." You said.

Out of coincidence, you were going to be alone with her for the rest of the day. How lucky of you!

"We'll see you after in the dorm Mio." Kawai said.

"Yeah, see you later." Mio said with a disappointed expression.

Everyone left the room including the teacher herself. Now leaving the two of you alone. Mio turns her eyes towards you.

"What should we do first?" She asked you.

"Oh!" You faced towards the ground.

"We should first...sweep the floors!" You said.

"Alright, I'll get the broom." Mio walked to one of the classroom's cabinet to retrieve the broom. She opens it up and finds two brooms and dustpans. She turns around and hands you a broom and dustpan.

"Two for you and two for me." She said.

"Thanks." You replied.

For the past few minutes, you swept your half of the class just like how she swept the other half. When you were close to finishing your half, you stared at Mio. You couldn't help but stare at her long, smooth blonde hair. Suddenly, she looked your way to see if there was anything wrong. Since she didn't sense any movement or sound from the other side of the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

You were startled by her and looked away, sweeping the floor again.

"Nothing!" You replied.

"If you say so." Mio said.

You were first to finish sweeping, next thing on the list was to clean every desk in the room. When Mio finished her sweeping, she started getting tired.

"Man this sure is boring!" She turns her eyes over to you.

"So, how have you been the past three months, (y/n)?" Mio asked, causing you to get startled.

"Oh, I'm doing fine." You replied.

"Really?" She wasn't convinced.

"How come you're always alone during breakfast and lunch period?" She said.

"Huh? You noticed?"

"Of course, I sometimes look over the beginners section of the cafeteria from the elite section." Mio said.

"Well, I'm just not good at talking with people. All of my friends went to different colleges than me." You informed her.

"Hm, that explains."

"But it really isn't a big deal though, I'm already used to being by myself though." You added.

"Nonsense, you need someone to add a little bit of entertainment in your life! Like, what do you do in your free time?" She asked you.

"When it gets hot, I go to the public swimming pool." You said.

"Swimming, nice. It's been a while since I've been swimming. Fun fact about me, I used to be in the swimming team!"

"Wow really?" You asked.

"Yeah, not to mention that I was one of Japan's representatives in the swimming team too!"

"You're amazing." You commented without realizing that you said it.

"Well, thank you." Mio blushed.

"Sorry!" You yelled.

"For what?"

"Uh." You were out of words, all you could do was stand there.

"Well, never mind that. What's left on the list (y/n)?" Mio asked.

"Right, we have to clean the desks and then throw away the garbage from the trash can into the incinerator!" You informed her.

"Good, I'll clean the other half of the classroom." Mio said.

For the rest of the time in class, the two of you cleaned each other's portion of the room. Just like always, you glanced at Mio while she was cleaning. The scene of looking at her at work, gave you the thought of what would it be like to live under the same roof as her. It also gave you a different thought about someday being married to her and she would clean the house and you would cook dinner. Those thoughts made think that it wouldn't be likely to happen. But you know what they say, "Nothing is impossible!"

After finishing the cleaning for the desks, all that was left was to throw away the trash and place it in the incinerator.

"Now that we're finished with that, what's next?" Mio asked.

"Last thing to do is to place the trash in the incinerator." You said.

"Now, shall we then?" Mio asked.

Now that everything was dealt with, Mio would accompany you by going to the incinerator with you which was located at the back of the school. There was a whole lot of garbage in the trash bin of the classroom. Even when you tried taking out the garbage bag, it still wouldn't bother to get out of the bin. Mio notices you struggling of taking it out.

"Having trouble there?" She said as she squats down to get a hold of the trash bin.

"I'll hold on to this while you try yanking out the bag off of the bin." She said.

"Okay!" You blushed.

You yank out the bag and it successfully slips out of the bin.

"My, my, looks like we have quite a strong girl in here. I bet you lift after training." She teased.

"But I don't lift." You said in a soft tone.

Mio stood up and walks up to you and stands real close to you, making you uneasy. She grabs your arm and pulls back the sleeve to your shoulder to reveal the biceps on your arm. You weren't to fond showing any skin, especially when you prefer a one piece instead of a bikini, and you would usually wear pants instead of shorts. Even if the temperature was hot.

"Wow, I can feel the muscle here." She said.

"Hehe, really? I didn't notice!" You said in a nervous state.

Suddenly, she places her hands on your butt. You blush the hardest and yelp as soon as she groped it.

"You got a stiff butt here." She commented.

She looks at you in the eyes and compliments you.

"You look cute when you blush!" She smiled.

That was when you lost it. You were actually complimented as cute, by your crush! Because of that, it made your day a whole lot better. She releases her hand from your rear and walks to door of the class.

"Now, shall we?"

"Um, right!" You agreed.

The both of you left the room and went through the hallways to the staircases. You went a floor down to the first floor of the school. Mio walked with you to the back of the school where the incinerator was located. When arriving at the location, you placed the garbage bag in the incinerator and left it there without turning it on. Only the staff members can turn it on, the students were only allowed to leave the garbage there. To make sure the students completed their cleaning duty of the class, they would have to check out with the teacher located at the teachers lounge. That was what you had to do after, but before that.

"Hey, you thirsty?" Mio asked you.

"Only a little." You replied.

There was a vending machine filled with drinks. Some of the drinks were juices, water bottles, coffee, sodas, and tea. Mio walked towards the vending machine and offered you something.

"Let's have a drink, my treat." She said.

"You don't have to!" You said.

"Come on, I just want to spend a bit of time outside. You don't want me to get lonely, do you?" Mio said with puppy eyes, which you couldn't help but to accept her offer.

"If you say so." You said.

"Great, which one would you like?" She asked.

"(F/d) please." You answered.

She pressed the button to choose the option, the machine takes it out and places the drink on the bottom of the hole where you can take it out. Mio takes it out and hands it to you.

"Here." Mio said.

"Thanks."

Mio does the same with her drink, she walks to the bench where you were sitting and sits right next to you. This made you nervous of being so close with an attractive blonde. Mio takes notice if your shaking and comes up with an idea.

"You're shaking. What, do I make you feel excited?" She said with a seductive voice.

"N-no, nothing like that!" You added.

"Really?" She wasn't convinced, so she leaned closer, causing her breasts to give contact with your arms. It caused you get blush even harder than before. For the second time, Mio took notice of your shaking suddenly increasing and leaned away from you.

"I'm only kidding! I just enjoy teasing cute girls, that's the reason why I did that!" Mio said.

For the second time in a single day, she called you cute. As always, you blushed by her sudden compliment. Things went silent between you and Mio, nothing but breeze of the air can be heard. Clearly, things became awkward.

"Hey (y/n)." Mio said.

"Y-yes?" You answered.

"I know it's none of my business but...do you have anyone that you like?"

"Um, yeah." You answered.

"I bet he's a handsome guy isn't he?" She said.

You couldn't answer that, even if you lie to her, it would make you feel guilty. So nothing could be answered at the time.

"Or is it a girl? If you're into them, I won't judge." She said.

"I'm into girls." You said.

"Really?!" She said with a surprised look.

However the strange thing about her reaction was that she had a smile on her face.

"But I doubt that any girl would like me." You said.

"(Y/n), close your eyes." Mio said.

"Ah okay!" You exclaimed.

You did as you were commanded and closed your eyes. It was questionable why she would say such a thing, but after a few seconds of being shut-eyed, you figured it out. You felt a warm sensation on your lips. Immediately you opened your eyes and see sight of Mio's face in front of yours. You took a sniff at her, she smelled good, Mio had some kind of perfume. You felt numb during the kiss, you didn't care what was going on in your surroundings. All that mattered the most was the kiss that you were receiving from your long time crush, Mio!

Soon, the two of you released each other from the kiss.

"Mio." You said.

"I had a thing for you for quite a while. The first time I saw you at our mile run, I thought that you were cute when you were trying your best." She said.

"I-I had a crush on you too Mio." You admitted.

"Lovely, I'm glad you feel the same way!"

"But how are you going to tell your friends about us?" You asked.

"Don't worry, we're in this together. As a couple!" She said.

"Right! I'll be by your side!' You said.

For the first time during your years in the Keijo academy, you were truly happy. Now all that you wondered, was how would your future with Mio be like? Looks like you'll have to see for yourself!


End file.
